The Revelations of the Ken Cards
by Akemi the Raven Soul
Summary: Harry Potter Crossover. Join Sakura and her friends on a trip to Hogwarts and meet Harry, Hermione, Ron and Clow Reed's sister's reincarnation.


Akemi the Raven Soul owns neither the magical world of Harry Potter nor the pinkish world of Cardcaptor Sakura.  
  
Akemi the Raven Soul authors:  
  
The Revelation of the Ken Cards  
  
Summary:  
  
As we all know by now, the pinkish world of Kinomoto Sakura has wonderfully (and yet not so wonderfully) clashed with the oh-so-magical world of Harry Potter. Sakura and her friends, Daidouji Tomoyo, Li Syaoran and Hiiragizawa Eriol, have been accepted into Hogwarts, a school of wizardry and witchcraft. Here, yes, in this very story, we join them on a little adventure, in which they slowly learn about an evil soul, Voldermort, and meet The Boy Who Lived, a know-it-all of a bookworm, a blundering redhead, an annoying dumb blonde and most unexpectedly, the sister of the reincarnation of Asia's possibly most powerful mage, Clow Reed.  
  
Prologue: The Sister of Clow Reed's Reincarnation?  
  
"Ano... Eriol-kun? Are you sure this is where we are supposed to be?" A girl with bright emerald eyes leaned forward, poking a boy with dark blue (almost nearing black) hair and big metal-rimmed glasses.  
  
"Hiiragizawa, after all that we had to go through, getting our accessories, and taking this stupid trip to England, you BETTER know where this 'Platform Nine And Three Quarters' thing is," A chestnut brown-haired boy glared daggers at the bespectacled boy with his piercing amber eyes.  
  
"Ne, Eriol-kun?" Lavendar-eyed Tomoyo pushed on.  
  
"Eh... Surely you don't expect me to remember? After all, it has been at least five thousand years since Clow Reed graduated from Hogwarts."  
  
"N-NANI?!"  
  
"YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?! Damn. I knew we shouldn't have trusted you Hiiragizawa..."  
  
"Oh dear..."  
  
Sakura glanced around nervously.  
  
"How are we supposed to get to Hogwarts then?" She asked in a feeble voice.  
  
Eriol suddenly perked up as an idea sprang to his oh-so-clever mind.  
  
"We can ask around! You know, um, see if other people know where it is?"  
  
"Have you gone bonkers, Hiiragizawa?! Has it ever occurred to you what people will think if you asked them that? What if they don't go to Hogwarts?" Li Syaoran exploded.  
  
"How 'bout that group of people there? That girl's got an owl," Tomoyo suggested, pointing to a couple of redheads who were walking with a brunette and a boy with glasses and black hair.  
  
"Um... Okay, I guess..." Eriol scratched the back of his head and gave a lop- sided smile, as Sakura walked up to the group.  
  
"Hey, um, I'm Sakura and, uh, I was wondering if you might know where this 'Platform Nine and Three Quarters' might be..."  
  
"You don't know? Are you a first year?" The brunette answered, looking somewhat shocked.  
  
"Uh, no. I think we're," Sakura gestured towards Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran. "Fifth years. Or, at least, that's what the letter this guy called Dumbledore sent said."  
  
"Oh. That's bloody cool, so are we. Are you the new students Professor Dumbledore told us about? Wait. I guess you four are..." One of the redheads blinked and muttered something inaudible to himself.  
  
"You can just run through that wall over there," the girl with brown hair pointed to a brick wall in between Platform Nine and Platform Ten. "By the way, I'm Hermione Granger."  
  
"Oh. Pleased to meet you Hermione-chan," Sakura smiled warmly at them. "Watakushi no namae wa Kinomoto Sakura. That's Japanese for 'My name is Sakura Kinomoto'. These are my friends, Daidouji Tomoyo, Hiiragizawa Eriol and Li Syaoran."  
  
"I'm Ronald Weasley. Just call me Ron."  
  
"Virginia Weasley, Ron's my elder brother. Call me Ginny, for short."  
  
"I'm-"  
  
"He's Harry Potter, Ron and I have been best friends with him since we were first years."  
  
The boy with black hair opened his mouth to introduce himself but was cut off by Hermione.  
  
"Sou ka," Tomoyo nodded. "So we just run through? Like slam into the wall?"  
  
"No. You go, like this."  
  
Virginia, or rather, Ginny, ran right into the wall...  
  
Sakura and her friends expected her to slam smack into the wall, but instead, she practically flew into it!  
  
"Hoe! That's so cool!"  
  
Sakura ran through the barrier pulling Tomoyo along with her. They soon arrived at another platform.  
  
"HOE! Look Tomoyo-chan! 'Platform Nine And Three Quarters'!" Sakura read the sign hanging above them.  
  
Suddenly, there was a BIG gust of wind behind them.  
  
"Ooof! How fat can you get Hiiragizawa?!"  
  
"Oww..."  
  
"Bloody hell! WHAT did you eat Harry?! I swear, you probably only have to jump on Voldermort and he'll be as flat as a pancake!"  
  
"RON! DON'T SAY THAT NAME!"  
  
"Uh, sorry Ro- OW! You're stepping on my foot Li Syaoran!"  
  
Ginny, Sakura and Tomoyo stared at the now bickering five.  
  
"Um... Guys? We better get in before the train lea- HOE?"  
  
What Sakura had been talking to two seconds ago was now nothing but a cloud of dust.  
  
"Hey!" Ron waved at them from one of the carriages windows.  
  
"Oi! Sakura! Tomoyo! Ginny! You getting in or what?" Eriol called.  
  
"Right..." Ginny shrugged at Tomoyo who blinked back and the three girls walked into the carriage.  
  
When the eight were sitting comfortably in the compartment, the door slid open, revealing a very charming blonde, which Sakura and her friends were soon to learn that he was indeed, not so charming.  
  
"Well, well, well. What have we here? Two lovely ladies sitting with a bunch of losers? Dear me!"  
  
"Shut up Malfoy! Like you hang out with anyone better!" Harry spat out through gritted teeth.  
  
Draco Malfoy smirked.  
  
"Right. So... Weasley... Have your pathetic excuse of a mother and a father earned enough money to buy your poor little family another room to stay in?"  
  
"Why, you little-"  
  
Ron took out his wand.  
  
"Embercio Firio!"  
  
"ARGH!" Draco's robes caught fire. He took out his wand and yelled back in anger.  
  
"Embercio Firio Trensferum!"  
  
"BLOODY HELL!" The fire on Draco's robes flew to Ron's T-shirt.  
  
Ron was going to shout another spell when...  
  
"Expelliarmus! I call upon the elements of Ken, WATER!"  
  
Both Draco's and his wand flew towards the sliding door and a mini water sprout immediately extinguished the fire on Ron's shirt.  
  
Walking over to Ron and Draco, a girl with both midnight blue eyes and hair slid the wands into a pocket inside her navy blue trenchcoat.  
  
"You do know, as fifth years, that using a wand in the Hogwarts Express is against the school rules, do you not?" she asked, lifting up an eybrow.  
  
"Ch. Who are you to tell me that?" Draco sneered at her.  
  
"Get. Back. To. Your. Carriage. NOW."  
  
Draco scurried back to his compartment, muttering something like 'stupid loser mudblood'.  
  
"Excuse me? Not to be rude but who exactly are you?" Ginny asked politely.  
  
"Me? Sou sa, I'm Hiiragizawa Akemi."  
  
"There's only one person who can call upon the powers of Ken."  
  
Everyone turned to Eriol, who get gotten quite pale throughout the whole process.  
  
"You're the reincarnation of Ken Reed."  
  
"Hoe?!" Sakura blinked.  
  
"Ken Reed?" Li was puzzled. "Never knew Clow Reed had a relative..."  
  
"Who's Clow Reed?" Came Ron and Harry.  
  
"He's a- oh never mind that. I'll tell you later." Hermione hushed them.  
  
"Eriol? Is she related to you?" Tomoyo glanced at Eriol quizzically.  
  
"KUSO. WHY DID YOU FOLLOW ME TO HOGWARTS, AKEMI?!"  
  
Syaoran, Tomoyo and Sakura were astounded by Eriol's outburst.  
  
"Kuso?" Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny repeated.  
  
"Uh, it's a swear word." Syaoran tried to explain.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Ahh! So you ARE Hiiragizawa Eriol!"  
  
Everyone stared as Akemi enveloped Eriol in a bone-crushing hug.  
  
"Oww... -gasp- Akemi -gasp- I -gasp- can't -gasp- BREATHE!"  
  
"Oops! Sorry Nii-chan!"  
  
"Nii-chan?" The trio asked again.  
  
"Brother." Tomoyo translated.  
  
"Oh."  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"BROTHER?!?!?!" 


End file.
